La propuesta de Trixie
by The Eastern Writer
Summary: Trixie es la UNICA CHICA DEL REFUGIO, lo que significa vivir entre una constante limpieza ya que los chicos no son tan ordenados que digamos... Ademas de que son poco higienicos, pero una ligera apuesta hara que las cosas se pongan de cabeza y que los chicos valoren mas su trabajo, disfruten el fic :P
1. Chapter 1

Día de limpieza, como la mayoría de los días era hora de limpiar el refugio, y como Trixie era la única chica le tocaba TODO el trabajo, y es que ciertos chicos no le ayudaban en nada, siendo "hombres", desastrosos, desordenados, poco higiénicos también se podría decir, el único que era más limpio era Eli pero Kord, Junjie, ñee y ni hablar de Pronto… Estaban Kord, Junjie y Pronto en el sofá y como era jueves, osea, día de películas, tenían todo un desastre en el piso, en la pequeña mesa y ni idea de cómo pero un poco también por… Toda la sala

Pronto: Esto le parece a Pronto totalmente ridículo

Kord: ¡Ssshh! Silencio, ahí va el sujeto a revisar el closet

Junjie: Concuerdo con Pronto, si se supone que la casa está embrujada ¿Por qué va a revisar el closet? Es totalmente obvio de que el fantasma está en el closet, digo, es oscuro y miren se ven todas las sombras alrededor

Kord: No me interesa, solo quiero ver como el fantasma lo arrastra a su guarida del terror, los gráficos son geniales

Pronto: Ahí va –dijo mientras se ponía atento a ver la película y Kord y Junjie también (en la película, un sujeto se acercaba tenebroso para abrir la perilla de un misterioso closet)-

Kord: Está perdido –susurró (la película continuó, el sujeto abrió el closet y no había nada)-

Junjie: ¿En serio? –dijo decepcionado-

Pronto: Ssh, aguarda –dijo mirando la tele con ansias (detrás del sujeto se escuchó un crujir, volteaba lentamente y un fantasma sangriento lo arrastró y dejó salpicando su sangre)-

Kord, Pronto: ¡Jajaja! –rieron como locos regando palomitas de maíz por todas partes, Trixie se acercaba a ellos y se enojó-

Trixie: Oigan, se que es día de películas pero creo que no hay necesidad de hacer todo este desastre

Kord: ¿Cuál desastre? –dijo extrañado y Trixie abrió sus brazos señalando toda la sala, donde habían palomitas por todas partes, vasos de soda derramados en la alfombra y el resto de los lugares, los muebles desorganizados, la lámpara en el suelo y basura por doquier-

Pronto: Pff, ¿Eso? Eso no es nada

Trixie: ¿NO ES NADA? ¡Esto parece un chiquero!

Junjie: Por lo menos parece y no lo es

Kord, Pronto: Jajaja, bien hecho Junjie –dijeron chocándoles el puño, luego vieron a Trixie enojada pero les dio igual- Aaagh, como sea, limpiaremos después

Trixie: Eso dijeron la última vez

Junjie: Se os olvidó

Trixie: Y la penúltima, y la tras antepenúltima, y la sobre antepenúltima, y la –Pronto interrumpe-

Pronto: Yaa, relájate

Trixie: Agh –dijo frunciendo el ceño y retirándose, Eli que estaba a un lado leyendo vio como ella se marchaba enojada y va con ellos-

Eli: Oigan ¿No creen que están siendo injustos con ella? –dijo todavía prestando atención a la película y no a Eli, él se enoja y desconecta la televisión-

Kord, Pronto, Junjie: ¡Hey! ¡Oye!

Kord: No habíamos terminado de verla

Eli: Les hablo en serio, miren todo esto, deberían ser más higiénicos

Pronto: Pff, somos chicos, así son los hombres

Eli: Agh, odio esa típica excusa… Sí, por supuesto, somos chicos, hombres ¿No? Pero no somos animales ni cerdos para tener todo esto como un chiquero

Junjie: Trixie puede limpiarlo

Eli: Oh ¿Y solo por eso podemos venir y hacer lo que queramos? Si ella puede limpiarlo igual nosotros

Pronto: Lo sabemos, limpiar es muy fácil, no se por qué ella tarda tanto, eso se hace super rápido

Eli: Bien, pues si es tan fácil, háganlo

Kord: Pff, oye amigo, no es nuestro trabajo hacer eso ¿Y sabes? Si tanto te molesta ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? –dijo dándole una escoba-

Eli: Con gusto lo hago, pero no lo haré para que ustedes aprendan a limpiar sus propios desastres –dijo dejando caer la escoba-

Pronto: Sí, lo que digas –dijo conectando la tele para seguir viendo la película, Eli se enoja-

Eli: Agh…. Ya vi esa película, no hay ningún fantasma, es solo el cuidador del cementerio –dijo mientras subía a su habitación-

Kord, Pronto, Junjie: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Oye no! ¡Arruinaste la trama! Qué mala onda –dijeron quejándose-

Eli caminaba hacia su habitación cuando escucha a Trixie quejarse y decide entrar con ella

Eli: Oye, ¿Estás bien?

Trixie: Sí, eso creo –dijo estirándose un poco, él la mira y sabía que mentía-

Eli: Umm… Me parece que estás muy cansada

Trixie: Bueno….

Eli: Bueno sí

Trixie: Agh –dijo dejándose caer en su cama- No sabes lo agotador que es esto, limpiar todos los días el refugio yo sola no me cae muy bien

Eli: Te entiendo… Kord, Pronto y Junjie son un dolor de cabeza

Trixie: Sí, y es que los hombres son demasiado sucios, he visto sabuesos de babosas que son 5 veces más limpios… Sin ofender

Eli: No, no hay problema

Trixie: Ah, perdón, debí mencionarlos solo a ellos, tú no eres así

Eli: No debes disculparte, dije que no había ningún problema

Trixie: ¿Por? –dijo mirándolo curiosa-

Eli: Bueno, la razón debe darse a quien está en lo correcto y tienes razón

Trixie: No se que voy a hacer, si sigo así me dolerá la espalda, y ya está comenzando a doler…. Quisiera castigarlos, obligarlos a limpiar sus propios desastres pero no tengo idea de cómo

Eli: Ni yo, no me hacen caso… Pero sea lo que sea que hagas, te apoyaré

Trixie: Gracias –dijo abrazandolo- Ahora, si me disculpas, creo que necesito una buena siesta

Eli: Claro, nos vemos –dijo saliendo de su habitación-

Trixie: Aahh… ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré? No puedo seguir así, limpiando el desastre de otros, eso es agotador, Aagh, debo buscar una forma ¿Pero cuál?... Piensa Trix… Piensa… Umm –dijo mirando sus babosas, estaban cuatro a un lado y otra sola- …. ¡Eso es! Jajaja –dijo retirándose a la sala con Kord, Pronto y Junjie-

Pronto: ¿Y ahora qué?

Kord: No se, Eli arruinó el día de películas

Trixie: ¡Oigan! –dijo desde el balcón, Eli salió de su habitación para ver lo que sucedía-

Junjie: No hemos terminado Trix, así que todavía no limpiaremos esto

Trixie: No vine para eso pero ahg, qué horrible… En fin, quería proponerles algo, ya que les parece taaan fácil limpiar y los quehaceres del refugio, les propongo algo, una pequeña apuesta

Kord: ¿De qué se trata?

Trixie: Jaja, si ustedes pueden limpiar TODO el refugio y realizar los quehaceres del refugio por toda una semana, yo los haré siempre, todo el tiempo, sin reprochar y sin importar lo que ustedes hagan, ustedes jamás tendrán que volver a hacer nada

Eli: ¿Qué? –dijo preocupado-

Pronto: Jaja, suena excelente

Trixie: Pero, si en esa semana ustedes se rinden y no pueden terminar los quehaceres, y si no los hacen bien, entonces a partir de entonces yo no tendré que levantar ni un solo dedo por el resto de mi vida para limpiar, y ustedes tendrán que organizar todo para siempre

Eli: Perfecto –dijo aliviado-

Kord, Pronto, Junjie: –tragan saliva-

Kord: Bien, aceptamos el reto

Pronto: Eh, una cosa, cuando dijiste "ustedes" ¿Eso también incluye a Eli?

Trixie: Pues –Eli interrumpe-

Eli: Sí, claro –dijo añadiéndose y oculto guiñándole un ojo a Trixie-

Trixie: Bien, entonces que empiece la apuesta, limpien todo este desastre

Junjie: Hey, un momento, dijiste que eso era por una semana y hoy es martes

Trixie: Perfecto, inicien desde ahora y el martes de la otra semana se terminará la puesta

Kord: Agh, esto es terrible

Pronto: ¿Y la escoba?

Junjie: Esto es un chiquero…

Trixie: Jajaja, será más fácil de lo que creí –dijo para sí misma en silencio-


	2. Chapter 2

**Día 1** : Empezó la apuesta, el trabajo "sencillo" según los chicos: limpiar, desempolvar, fregar, cocinar, organizar, recoger la basura, lavar la ropa, plancharla, eeentre otras cosas que, según ellos, eran triviales y sin importancia, que cualquiera podía hacer, que eran total y completamente ridículas. En fin, mientras ellos estaban poniéndose de acuerdo para repartir las tareas, Trixie planeaba una idea, algo cruel y macabra pero funcionaría, para que ellos supieran apreciar mejor su trabajo y para que fueran más limpios

Pronto: … ¿Y bien? –dijo aburrido después de que él, Kord, Eli y Junjie estuvieran en la cocina por media hora contemplando la estufa sin tener idea de cómo preparar el desayuno-

Junjie: Puees…..

Pronto: Si dejaran cocinar a Pronto –Kord interrumpe-

Kord: No, eso no

Eli: Bueno, ¿Entonces qué?

Kord: A mí no me preguntes, tú has algo

Eli: ¿Qué quieren que haga? No sé hacerlo

Junjie: Umm…. ¡Tengo una idea!

Pronto: Por fin

Junjie tomó dos panes, los lanzó hacia arriba y luego disparó a Joo-Joo, se transformó y calentó los panes pero cuando los probaron sabían quemados

Eli: Aahhh...

Kord: Rayos…

Trixie: Jaja, ¿Se rinden tan fácil? No es tan difícil preparar el desayuno –dijo comiendo su desayuno, el que había preparado temprano, una rica tortilla de jamón y queso, bien cocida y doradita, los chicos solo se quedaron con sus miradas fijas hacia ese delicioso platillo, ella lo nota y rueda el plato- ¿Delicioso no? ¿Por qué no preparan el suyo? Jajaja, o si quieren rendirse y admitir que se equivocaron y limpiar el refugio…

Pronto, Kord, Junjie: …. ¡Nunca!

Trixie: Ok, si decían que se rendían podía prepararles una tortilla como esta –dijo mostrándosela, ellos quedaron hipnotizados por un rato al ver ese delicioso platillo pero luego entraron en razón-

Pronto: Hecho –dijo dando un paso adelante pero Kord lo detuvo-

Kord: Ni locos

Junjie: No nos rendiremos

Trixie: Muy bien, suerte preparando su desayuno –dijo retirándose-

Pronto: Muy bien ¿Y ahora qué?

Junjie: Muero de hambre

Eli: Qué tal si admiten que se equivocaron y se disculpan con ella

Kord: Sí claro, aquí va "el chico enamorado" Siempre tienes que defenderla

Pronto, Junjie: Aaaawww, enamorado –dijeron ambos burlándose de Eli-

Eli: O-oigan, y-yo no estoy enamorado de ella

Kord: Uuy sí

Pronto: Todos te creemos Eli

Kord, Pronto, Junjie: Jajajajaja

Junjie: Bien, ¿Pero qué comeremos?

Kord: Umm….. ¡Ya sé!

Pronto, Junjie: ¿En serio? ¿Qué?

Kord: Comeremos cereal

Pronto, Junjie: ….

Junjie: No, ya en serio Kord, ¿Cuál es tu idea?

Kord: ¿Acaso hay otra opción?

Pronto: Aaaaagh, cereal, pero si solo hay integral sin azúcar

Kord: Es eso o rendirnos y limpiar el refugio por el resto de nuestras vidas

Pronto, Junjie: Ok, tienes razón

Pronto: Ni siquiera se para qué limpiar, prefiero el delicioso aroma a mugre y suciedad

Kord: Como una Flatulorhinca

Kord, Pronto, Junjie: Seeee

Eli: ¿Es en serio? Qué asco

Junjie: Lo dices como si tú fueras muy refinado

Eli: Soy más limpio y mantengo la higiene

Pronto: Pff, limpiar es de chicas

Junjie: Sí, pero bien a comer –dijo tomando la cuchara y empezando a comer, los demás hacen lo mismo, excepto Eli que se apartó de ellos un poco al ver la forma en la que comían-

Kord: Bien, esto sabe interesante, algo picoso, sin mucho sabor… Pero saludable

Junjie: Por lo menos calmará un poco el hambre

Kord, Pronto: Sí, es algo… No me quejo –dijeron con la boca llena, mientras Trixie salía de su habitación y se ponía en el balcón desde el cual arrojó una inmensa bolsa de basura hacia el suelo que espantó a los chicos-

Pronto: Hey, oye cuidado

Kord: Eso está mal ¿Por qué lanzas ahí tu basura?

Pronto: Y ni siquiera sellaste bien la bolsa, se esparció basura por todo el lugar

Trixie: Oooh, lo siento, es que recogía la basura de mi habitación por mí misma pero luego recordé que, ya que ustedes son los que van a limpiar no necesitaba recoger mi propia basura, ustedes podían hacerlo

Junjie: No es justo, no haremos eso

Trixie: ¿Qué dicen? Pero eso decía la apuesta, limpiar todo el refugio y realizar todos y cada uno de los quehaceres, sin embargo, eso no implica que yo deba colaborar, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera igual que ustedes lo hacían y si no quieren cuando sea pueden rendirse

Kord, Pronto, Junjie: ¡No!

Trixie: Ok, ¡Suerte! –dijo retirándose, los chicos se miran entre sí, luego ella vuelve y arroja más basura por el balcón excepto que esta vez la mitad de la basura les cayó encima-

Kord: Lo está tomando de venganza

Pronto: Cree que no podemos realizar los quehaceres ¡Ja! No nos rendiremos

Junjie: Ganaremos esta apuesta

Eli: Quisiera ver cómo harán eso, admítanlo son un desastre

Kord: Wow, gracias Eli por tanto apoyo –dijo con sarcasmo-

Pronto: No nos ayudas en nada

Junjie: Pero es obvio amigos, el enamorado debe estar del lado de su chica

Eli: Ya basta con eso, además no estoy de su lado, Pff como creen, si también soy chico, tener todo desordenado es cool ¿No?

Kord: Bien, entonces ayudanos a recoger esta basura –dijo mostrando toda la sala, que estaba cubierta de suciedad en la alfombra, soda derramada en el suelo, tierra y arena por todos lados, envolturas de dulces tiradas aquí y allá, virutas de lápiz, papel, lodo, los cojines y los muebles con polvo, un completo desorden y todo fuera de lugar… Más la basura que había tirado Trixie por el balcón-

Eli: …Wow, bien eeestee –dijo rascándose detrás de su cabeza, en ese instante suena la alarma, él revisa y se dirige al garaje-

Pronto: ¿Qué pasa?

Eli: Emergencia en Futuria, nos vemos luego

Junjie: Traicionero

Eli: Ja-ja, suerte –dijo retirándose y azotando la puerta-

Kord: Agh… ¿Y bien? ¿Por dónde empezamos? –dijo tomando el trapeador, Junjie tomó la esponja y Pronto un cepillo-

Kord empezó a trapear el piso como loca, Junjie a usar la esponja y Pronto a cepillar el piso, pero como no tenían coordinación o idea de como limpiar correctamente, fueron un completo desastre, Kord regaba la basura a un lado y Pronto se la devolvía y se empujaban unos a otros

Kord: Oye no

Pronto: Auch, me pisaste

Junjie: Estoy limpiando aquí

Kord: No

Junjie: Agh

Pronto: ¡Oye!

En esos forcejeos y empujes Kord perdió el control y sujetó mal el trapeador de modo a que se rompió, tropezó con Pronto y como había un desastre en el suelo Junjie resbaló y también cayó, quedando los tres tirados en el suelo, uno encima del otro

Junjie: Auch

Kord: Espera, déjame –dijo moviéndose a un lado pero lo único que hiso fue aplastar a Pronto-

Pronto: ¡Auch! ¡Oye!

Kord: Uhh… Ok, limpiar es más difícil de lo que creí

Trixie: ¡Jajajaja! –dijo riendo a carcajadas desde el balcón- ¿En serio? ¡Jaja! Oigan, sabía que eran un desastre pero no creí que tanto ¡Jajaja! Ustedes son peor que un mal chiste

Kord, Pronto, Junjie: Aaagh –dijeron intentando moverse y separarse, les costó un poco de trabajo pero lo lograron y luego se pusieron de pie-

Kord: Sí, búrlate

Junjie: Solo estamos calentando

Pronto: Ganaremos esa apuesta

Trixie: ¡Jaja! Eso quiero verlo, si apenas es el primer día y miren como están, todos cubiertos de suciedad, no han limpiado nada, es más, me parece que lo empeoraron, y solo estaban limpiando el piso, no lograron prepararse el desayuno, ni siquiera en lavado los trastes, lavado la ropa ¡Ja! Esto va a ser divertido –dijo retirándose a su habitación-

Pronto: ¿Ah sí? ¡Ya verás! ¡Te ganaremos! –dijo mientras ella entraba a su habitación, una vez que ella estaba adentro los tres se reúnen preocupados-

Kord: Ok, ok, tranquilos, tranquilos, aún podemos ganar

Junjie: Eso espero, no quiero tener que limpiar por el resto de mi vida, es una tortura

Kord: Lo sé Junjie, por eso tenemos que ganar

Pronto: Sí pero apenas es el primer día y no hemos progresado mucho que digamos y si se supone que ganaremos de verdad vamos a necesitar mucha ayuda


End file.
